A Day In Hueco Mundo
by cyokosan
Summary: The espadas in Hueco Mundo were surprised that a sudden urgent meeting was called for by Aizen, especially Grimmjow. But what's the purpose really? Sorry for the lame review!


**This is my first time writing a fic! I'm sorry if my grammar's bad and the awful summary too but do enjoy reading it! Reviews are much welcomed!**

* * *

**A Day In Hueco Mundo**

Every espada was called to the meeting room for an urgent meeting.

*_In the meeting room_*

Grimmjow was pouting with a pissed off look on his face. Across the table, Ulquiorra was being all emo and broody. Next to him, was Stark. He was sleeping as usual while Syazel who was sitting infront of him, was checking his finger nails if they were beautiful as usual.

"What is this fucking about? That bastard Aizen rarely calls us at a time like this and we just had a fucking meeting earlier this morning!", Grimmjow grimaced angrily. He was thoroughly annoyed that he was stopped from continueing his activity that is to kill other weak arrancars and to be dragged to the meeting room by Ulquiorra.

"That is Aizen-sama to you and I'll kill you the next time you describe him as rudely as that again," Grimmjow turned his head to glare at said man, Ulquiorra. They both glared and were sending weird vibes to each other.

"Now, now, don't fight over something as ridiculous as that. You'll grow wrinkles on your beauiful face!",Syazel butted in. This time both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra turned to Syazel and glared at him.

"I'm just joking! You'll never grow wrinkles but I think Grimmjow's right for the first time. It is a bit weird of Aizen-sama to call us at this of the day," Syazel tried to change the subject. He knows better than to anger both of them than he already had.

"What do you mean by '_the first time'_?! I'm always right!!!", Grimmjow growled.

"Or so he say...", Ulquiorra added and all the espada there laughed their heads out especially Noitra.

"You fucking emo bit-"

Suddenly the room went silent as Aizen walks in with Gin and Tousen by his side. Wonderweiss was no where to be seen. He then went to his throne and just sits there for three minutes straight without doing anything. This made the others in the same room to feel awkward.

"OMG!!! He didn't even served us tea to drink! This has got to be serious!", the espadas thought as their sweats drop one by one.

Then the silent broke in as curiousity takes over Grimmjow although Ulquiorra has sent him like a thousand death glares that possibly means '_don't disturb Aizen-sama while he is thinking! or 'he'll talk when he thinks it's time!_' but it can't be helped! He is a cat, right? "Um... Aizen... –sama... why did you... asked us to come here?", Grimmjow muttered.

Aizen then suddenly stood up and held something in his hand high enough for everyone in the room to see. Everyone that was in the room was shocked to see the item in hand. It was a PORN MAGAZINE!!!

"I found this on the floor while walking through one of the corridors of Las Noches. I am so ashamed of the owner of the book! The owner is to surrender him or herself now or the punishment will be more severe!", Aizen stated.

Grimmjow merely scoffed,"_Who on earth would be reading junks like that? Fighting shinigamis like that brat, Kurosaki Ichigo is more exciting!"_ he thought to himself as he looked around to the other espadas to see if there's anyone who had cnfessed yet just to realise that everyone in the room was looking at him!

"Huh? What are that annoying looks for? Are you fucking suspecting me to be the owner of the book and why the fuck am I the first goddamn to be accused anyway?" Grimmjow growled. He ain't like the way this situation is going.

"To be specific, there are two reasons," Halibel answered.

"First, because you're the SEX-ta espada..."

"That's bullshit! Just because there is the word SEX in Sexta doesn't mean I fucking like sex, you idiots!"

"Second," Grimmjow was thoroughly ignored.

"Is because... you're blue,"

This made Grimmjow's jaw dropped, "Say what?!".

"Blue" Syazel repeated.

"That doesn't make any sense!!!"

"It does to us,"

"No objections?"

"Wait a fucking minute! You can't be serious!"

"No objections!"

"Then I hereby declare that Grimmjow is the criminal!"

"What the fuck?!!!"

"And he is to be punished by learning tea ceremony for a month..."

"This can't be be happening!"

Grimmjow didn't sense that Noitra and Ulquiorra is already at his side until he was held by both hands.

"...starting today!"

"The HELL?!!!"

Grimmjow struggled to no vail and cursed all the way as he was dragged out of the meeting room.

As the meeting ended without further discussion, everyone went out of the room with a relieved feeling that they were not Grimmjow. Then, Stark woke up.

"The meeting ended already? Huh? Why is my magazine here? Oh well, lucky me that I found it back."

He then took his magazine and too went out of the meeting room.

* * *

**Now you know who the owner really is.***_lol_*

ME: Poor Grimm, but it can't be helped. He is a funny character!

GRIMMJOW: WHO YOU'RE CALLIN FUNNY?! I'LL FUCKIN SLICE YOU TO PIECES!!!*_growls_*

ME: Oh no! Gotta run! REVIEW!!!~*_runs away as Grimmjow gets nearer_*


End file.
